


Insufferable Brat

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Spanking, gladio has had it with noct acting like a brat, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Gladio is getting fed up with Noctis acting like a brat, and he just....snapped.Inspired by the lovely pic in the notes.





	Insufferable Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely pic:
> 
> http://agi92.tumblr.com/image/163386184097

The damn little brat had been acting up all week. Gladio mopped the sweat from his forehead as he sped up his pace for the last hundred meters of their race; he was well ahead of the prince but today he didn't want to even give his future liege the idea of warping as a way to cheat. He wasn't sure he would be able to control his temper if Noct did. 

 

 

Normally, the prince was lazy but no worse than that, and he could usually be goaded into taking his training seriously. But this last week....he had been outright insubordinate. Ignoring orders. Dragging his feet around the training course. Even skipping training without even the courtesy of a bad excuse for a cover. It had all been needling Gladio the wrong way and he was in no mood to be lenient when the prince finally showed up today, too late and barely awake. He had been rolling his eyes at Gladio's punishment of running the whole of the large training course in a way that made Gladio's palms itch and Gladio had been so far ahead he didn't even see the prince for almost the whole treck. He had to burn off some of his own frustration too, or there would be no telling what he'd do so he'd set a punishing pace for himself and now his throat was burning raw of thirst and he had no intention of letting a warping prince get a head of him these last few meters. 

 

 

He needn't have worried. He made it across the finishing line just to see the crown prince of Lucis sitting on a bench, not a drop of sweat on him, and smiling cheekily as he drank the last of Gladio's sport drink despite having obviously doubled back as soon as Gladio was far enough ahead. 

 

 

Something snapped in Gladio's mind. 

 

 

With a sound dangerously close to a growl he jumped up on the bench, grabbed the squawking prince and heaved him straight over his lap. The soft sound of air leaving Noct's lounges was all but drowned out as Gladio pulled down the prince's track pants, leaving the lily-white pale ass sticking up in the air. He knew this was wrong, that this was absolutely no way to treat your liege but.... 

 

 

His had came down – smack – on that pale ass. 

 

 

Noctis squawked, slightly breathless, with indignation and pain and then louder as Gladio's had connected to the soft skin once more. The noise was too loud in the empty training facility, Gladio quickly put two fingers of his free hand into the prince's mouth. That muffled the sound enough, and he would really go to town. 

 

 

When he was finally able to rein himself in, Noctis' ass was glowing red with hand prints, his face was flushed red and Gladio was vaguely aware of something desperately hard poking at his thigh. He lifted his prince up to his lap and with the pants still half way off, there was really no hiding what had been rubbing against him. 

 

 

"You liked that, huh?" Gladio couldn't help but grin when Noct'sface got even redder and a gasp escaped the prince when Gladio pulled down his pants all the way, taking the member in hand. 

 

 

It didn't take more than one or two quick strokes to get him off, still red faced with humiliation and arousal, spilling all over Gladio's chest. 

 

 

Gathering up his liege in his arms and gently pulling his pants back up, Gladio whispered in his ear: 

 

 

"Tell you what, you show up and behave for your training sessions from now on, and this will be your reward. Yeah?" 

 

 

Quickly slithering out of the embrace, Noctis didn't answer, his facial colour probably matching his ass in both colour and temperature. He didn't say anything as he hurried away with whatever scraps of dignity he could hope to collect and Gladio frowned, wondering if maybe he'd gone too far. 

 

 

His phone buzzed. It was a message from prince Noctis and it didn't say anything; it was simply an emoticon: a thumbs up. 

 

 

Gladio smiled and whistled as he started to pack up his gears. He would be looking forward to training even more from now on.


End file.
